


Clockwork

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you want and what you have can change from one moment to the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

Just like every evening, at half past ten Albus stumbled out of the small Floo in their flat. Grunting a greeting in Teddy's direction, he headed straight for the shower to wash away another day of Auror training.

No more than five minutes later Scorpius stepped through the fireplace, offering Teddy a quick nod of acknowledgement before heading down the hall in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of running water as much of an invitation as he ever needed.

Scorpius' shirt was off before he even reached the door, forgotten until the following morning. Even as his fingers closed around the doorknob, his other hand was busy loosening his belt from its buckle, undoing the fastenings of his trousers as he pushed open the door.

Sometimes he worked fast and Teddy would catch a quick glimpse of his pale arse cheeks as his trousers slipped down his hips. The reminder that Scorpius Malfoy didn't wear any pants never failed to send a jolt straight to his cock.

These were the moments he waited for, hoped for. Holding his breath as he sat on the sofa, wondering how much of Scorpius he'd get to see that night. Wondering whether Scorpius would turn and finally catch him looking.

Three months before, Teddy had gone out and purchased a large mirror to hang on the wall of the sitting room opposite the hallway. He'd told Al it made the flat look bigger, something he'd once overheard Fleur telling Molly about her own mirror-bedecked home.

In truth, the mirror did nothing but offer Teddy a perfect view of Scorpius' nightly trek to the bathroom. The look of anticipation on his face was enough to make Teddy hard before Scorpius could even close the door behind him.

Once the lock clicked shut, Teddy sat on the sofa and imagined them in there together. How Scorpius looked as he pulled back the shower curtain and slipped in behind Al. Whether Al turned to face him right away, or if he waited until Scorpius was pressed up against him before twisting to steal a kiss.

Low groans and shouted words overwhelmed the steady pounding of the water. Teddy closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the sofa, concentrating on the flutter of his pulse and the slow throb of his cock, the way it jumped when Al's cries peaked.

All too soon, the shower shut off and Teddy heard Albus and Scorpius shuffling around in the bathroom, the low hum of conversation, lovers exchanging notes about their day.

Neither paid Teddy any attention as they exited the bathroom and crossed the hallway to Al's room, discarding their towels on the floor before falling onto the bed in a heap.

As soon as Al's soft snores began filling the silence of the flat, Teddy pushed himself off the couch and made his way to his room. He paused just outside of Al's open door, eyes running over bare chests and entwined limbs, lingering where the sheet had been pulled away to reveal the dip at the small of the back or the hollow of a hip.

Teddy undid his trousers and finally released his neglected cock, hard since Scorpius' arrival. Swiping Scorpius' shirt off the floor, he brought it to his nose and inhaled the faint scent of sweat before twisting up one of its sleeves and wrapping it taut around the base of his cock, biting back a moan at the tight squeeze.

Holding the shirt tight with one hand, he wanked himself with the other. As he watched Albus and Scorpius sleep curled up in each other's arms, his mind replayed long-held fantasies of what might happen if his secret was ever discovered.

Over and over he pulled tighter at the sleeve, staving off his orgasm. It wasn't until the first light of morning filtered into the flat that he finally let go, spilling himself all over the threshold of Al and Scorpius' room.

He stared at the spot for long moments, marveling at its appropriateness. The orgasm was his, yes, but it really belonged to them.

With a wave of his wand the carpet was restored, and he smoothed out the wrinkles of Scorpius' shirt before tossing it back on the floor and heading to bed, hoping that ten-thirty would come faster tomorrow.

***

The next evening began like any other. Albus arrived home, right on time, followed by Scorpius. Teddy watched as Scorpius made his way to the bathroom, disappointed when his undone trousers failed to give much of a show.

Albus and Scorpius made love in the shower—loud and fast and rough—and Teddy was hard, breath ragged and uneven as he sat in the sitting room with his head resting on the back of the sofa.

When Teddy passed by their room a short while later, Al and Scorpius were not fast asleep as the usually were.

Al was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his bare chest pressed into the mattress and his legs spread wide, face buried in a pillow. Scorpius knelt behind him, spreading him open, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Al's arse.

He didn't move to touch him anywhere else. He just sat there, looking.

From where he stood in the hallway, Teddy could just barely hear the needy whine swallowed by Al's pillow before he began to push his hips back, twisting them helplessly in the air.

Teddy's chest squeezed painfully and he silently willed Scorpius to move, to touch Al. He had to admire Scorpius' control. The sight of Albus wide-open and waiting was more than Teddy could have ever resisted.

Scorpius finally seemed to have looked his fill and he shifted back on the bed, bending at the waist to put himself eye level with Al's arse.

Teddy held his breath as Scorpius pulled Al's cheeks farther apart and moved closer, teasing for a moment with his nose before slowly dragging the flat of his tongue over Al's hole.

It was something Teddy had imagined while jerking himself off just a few metres from their bed. The sight of it had him breathing unevenly, beads of sweat slowly dripping down his back, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

Scorpius began to fuck Al with his tongue, the stiff tip pushing all the way past the tight ring of muscle. Al was bucking beneath him and moaning, trying to get more of Scorpius inside him, a string of pleas and encouragements shouted into his pillow.

Teddy was hard and the waistband of his trousers was digging into the spot right below the head of his cock. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to get more friction, aware of the pre-come sticky and wet against his stomach.

Without thinking, he reached under the untucked tails of his shirt and swiped his thumb across the exposed head of his cock before bringing his hand to his mouth, the bitter taste familiar and comforting.

That's when Scorpius finally saw him, turning away from Al's arse to look directly at him.

Teddy froze on the spot, the offending thumb still caught between his teeth—but Scorpius just smiled, and before he could even think about it, Teddy's feet were carrying him through the doorway.

Scorpius moved back to make room for him on the bed and Teddy climbed up. Al's arse was still thrust high in the air and Teddy could do nothing but stare, not sure how he'd even got there.

Scorpius pressed his body flush against Teddy's back, making Teddy shiver in spite of the way the warmth from Scorpius' chest seemed to seep directly into his skin.

"Go on. Touch him."

Al moaned and canted his hips back in agreement and Teddy suddenly realised that Al knew he was in the room. That Al wanted him there.

Teddy reached out with a shaky hand and touched his finger to Al's entrance, pushing in just the tip. Al groaned and Teddy slowly sank his finger in all the way to the knuckle, twisting it around a little to get used to the feel.

"Wait, this will help." Scorpius gently tugged on Teddy's hand, pulling it free from Al's arse. Al and Teddy both whined at the loss and Scorpius chuckled, uncapping the bottle he'd taken from the nightstand and pouring the contents directly onto Teddy's fingers.

Teddy gasped as Scorpius wrapped his fist around each one of Teddy's fingers, pumping them slowly and making Teddy's dick twitch.

Curling all but Teddy's first two fingers into his palm, Scorpius repositioned Teddy's hand at Al's entrance, nodding at Teddy's look of uncertainty.

With an unsteady breath, Teddy pressed two fingers into Al's body, this time more aware of Al's heat on his skin. Before Scorpius could tell him to, Teddy began pushing his fingers in and out, trying out different depths and angles, paying close attention to the sounds Al was making and the movements of his body.

Scorpius' hands snaked around Teddy's waist to undo his trousers, pushing them down his thighs before Scorpius' slick fist closed around Teddy's dick. Teddy groaned at the contact, bucking into the tight circle of Scorpius' fingers, his head falling back on Scorpius' shoulder.

An impatient noise from Al revived him, and Teddy's fingers picked up speed as Scorpius slowly stroked his cock.

The more Scorpius teased, the harder Teddy forced his fingers into Al. He would have been concerned about hurting him if Al wasn't so responsive, his hips moving in a never-ending plea, _yes_ and _more_ and _please_ on his lips each time Teddy breached his body.

Teddy moaned as he watched Al's hole stretch to take a third finger, almost glad that Scorpius was taking it slow. As if on cue, Scorpius let go of his hold on Teddy's cock and tugged at his wrist, Teddy's fingers slipping easily from Al's body.

Scorpius moved around Teddy and gripped Al's hip, urging him over onto his back. Teddy watched as Al's slightly glazed eyes locked onto Scorpius', a thousand unspoken words passing between them. Pain and regret stabbed at his chest as Teddy understood this would be the last time, the only time he'd get to be with them like this.

But he pushed those thoughts away to dwell on some other night, when he was alone once again with his mirror and his memories, in his rightful place on the other side of their door. Now he focused on the way Al was pulling his knees to his chest as Scorpius slipped one finger in and out of his hole, their mouths pressed together in a searing kiss.

Just as Teddy was beginning to suspect his role was over—happy he'd at least be allowed to stay and watch them make love—Scorpius broke the kiss and moved to Al's feet, lifting his legs to place two pillows beneath his hips before shifting again to kneel behind Teddy. Grabbing him just under the head of his cock Scorpius pulled Teddy forward, lining him up with Al's entrance.

As the tip of his cock connected with Al's body, Teddy looked up and met Al's eyes for the first time since he'd entered the room. He wore a small smile, his expression wanting and understanding and sympathetic all at the same time. Teddy's heart soared and broke and he pushed forward slightly and the moment was over. Al's eyes squeezed shut as Teddy slowly thrust, easing himself in until the back of Al's thighs were pressed snug against his pelvis.

Teddy closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He could feel Scorpius moving around on the bed behind him and it helped keep his mind off his cock until he felt a slick finger dip between his cheeks to massage at his hole, tight like the rest of his body in his effort not to come.

As Scorpius' finger slid in to the knuckle, the strange, prickly pain forced Teddy's eyes open, and he pulled slowly out of Al before slamming back in, thrilling in Al's grunt of surprised pleasure. The finger inside him stilled as he thrust in and out, harder and faster, suddenly needing to make Al cry out like he did when Scorpius was the one inside of him.

Scorpius trailed kisses up and down Teddy's neck as he murmured words of encouragement in his ear, telling him just how Al liked to be fucked. Teddy gritted his teeth and pushed Al's knees to his chest, sliding his cock in even deeper. He was nothing more than another way for Scorpius to fuck Al, and the thought made him angry and excited.

If he had any pride at all, he was sure he would have left by now.

Teddy was getting close just as Scorpius pulled his finger from his arse and crawled across the bed to kneel at Al's head. Al moaned—a manic, desperate sound that Teddy hated—and tipped his head back, opening his mouth in invitation. Scorpius made him wait for it, stroking himself slowly and looking down at Al like he wanted to devour him, destroy him.

Finally, he spread his legs farther apart and firmly grabbed hold of his shaft, letting just the tip of his cock pass between Al's lips. As Al's mouth closed around the head, Teddy came, throwing his head back and howling his pleasure, eyes closing on the sight of Scorpius fucking Al's mouth.

When Teddy came to, he gently pulled from Al's body and slumped down onto the mattress between his legs, all but forgotten as Scorpius thrust in and out of Albus' mouth, telling him how much he loved him, how beautiful he looked sucking cock. Al moaned and whined around Scorpius' dick, furiously fisting his own prick as Teddy watched his come slowly trickle from Al's arse.

Moments after Al's orgasm finally hit, Scorpius pulled from his mouth and finished on his face, his eyes open to watch every last stripe mark Al as his own. Teddy slipped from the room when Scorpius laid down and took Al in his arms, pressing soft kisses to his face and whispering words of love and affection in his ear.

Teddy made his way down the hall and climbed into his own bed, thinking about clockwork, and the sometimes imperceptible differences from one moment to the next.

***

The next evening began like any other. Albus arrived home, right on time, followed by Scorpius. Teddy watched as he made his way to the bathroom, still thinking about time and love and happy endings, and wondering if the world as he knew it only existed in his head.

Albus and Scorpius made love in the shower—loud and fast and rough—and Teddy sat with his head resting on the back of the sofa, wondering if Fleur could use another mirror.

~fin~


End file.
